Unwanted Family Reunion
by Hikari Anderson-Hummel
Summary: Logan's dad is back and Kendall might be the only one who can save him. But does Logan even want to be saved?
1. I'm Dead

Heyy guys! So I've been back froom camp and now it's time for the sequel to Broken Heart! Welcome to "Unwanted Family Reunion"!

It's Disclaimer Time!

Logan: She doesn't own us... yet.

Thanks Logan!

Now On With The Fic!

'Thinking' "Talking" 'J.J.'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 1: I'm Dead:

Logan's P.O.V.

I woke up in my bed with a cold towel on my forehead. I pushed myself up so that I was leaning on my elbows and I looked around the room. I looked to my left, then my right only to discover that the room was empty. _'What happened' _I thought. _**'Well last night, you found out that your father was coming then you fainted. The guys checked you over and they found out that you were running a fever. So they put you in here. Kendall stayed in here all night, but he and the others left to go to the pool an hour ago.'**_ J.J. explained.

Sometimes it was a good thing having J.J. around. I knew I would have a meltdown if I didn't know where my brothers or my boyfriend were. "Oh." I said. I knew it was only a matter of time before my father came and hell would be all around me. I seriously want to leave the coountry and raise alpaca's. It's a good plan. But I can't leave James, Carlos, or Kendall. It's not fair to make them worry.

I sighede, got out of bed, and waled into me and Kendall's bathroom. Ilooked paler than usual ; and that's saying something. Ugh, I'm turning into James. I keep looking over myself and I hate it! I don't like looking at myself in the mirror because i always find something wrong with the way I look.

"Oh well." I sighed. I turned off the lights and walked out of the room. Why?

So I can go to the roof.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

"O.k, so what did you want to talk about Kendall?" Carlos asked. Kendall sighed. ""I'm worried about Logan. Like, I expected him to get angry or extremely sad. Not faint." he said.

"I know. But we have a bigger problem. When Mr. Mitchell come, Logan wont want any help. It will all happen like this: Logan will get all freaked out, but he's going to act like it's okay. Then we will find something wrong but he'll say he's fine. It happens everytime." James explained and Kendall nodded.

Carlos grew worried. "I think we should go check on Logan." he said. Kendall nodded and James was already leaving. So their question was "Is Logan okay?" but the question they'll be asking themselves once they get upstairs will be "Where is Logan?"

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

Logan's P.O.V

So I was laying on my stomach, listening to my ipod, thinking about stuff. What? Did you think I was going to jump? Well I didn't. Like I said, it wouldn't be fair to Kendall, James, Carlos, Big Time Rush, and apparently the whole fucking world!

"Welcome to My Life" by Simple Plan came on and I couldn't help but laugh at the irony of this song. How could one song describe someone so perfectly? I guess I'll never know. But who cares, I'm listening to an awesome song while I contemplate on jumping off this building.

I wonder where I put my switchblade. Oh! My bad. You guys don't know that I've been cutting myself. My life is full of so much crap that I started using pain to get rid of the pain. I guess you guys are wondering when it started. Well it all started when Kendall rejected me. Or maybe it was after that. Forget it. It all started like this.

/ Flashback /

It was within the hour that Logan had stayed in his room. Kendall called him a fag. The basic F-word that no abused, raped, slave child wamted to hear. 'I can't believe he called me that. _All I wanted was for him to accept my love. I would've completely understood if he hadd he didn't feel the same way. But instead he called me a f-the F-word.'_

The memory of Kendall calling Logan that word had brought more tears to Logan's eyes. He walked into the bathroom and opened up one of the drawers. Instead of finding tissues, Logan found a black switchblade lying in the center of the drawer, as if it were made for him.

'Damn irony' he thought. He grabbed the blade and inspected it carefully. After finding nothing wrong with it, he dragged the blade over it his smooth pale skin. He waited for the pain to come, but instead, Logan found it very soothing.

He did this about four or five times before he stopped. He smiled a dull lifeless smile at his work before he stuck the blade in his back pocket. He carefully bandaged his arm and no one would see them because of his jacket sleeves.

_'No one will find out. Ever.'_

/ End Flashback /

They never did find out that I was a cutter. James might have found out, but I'm not sure. The thought of him, or anyone finding out about my little sessions scared the crap out of me.

As I ran my fingers over my cuts and scars, I kinda sorta had the urge to cut. Did I? Well I'm not telling you. I now began to feel uncomfortable laying on my stomach so I rolled over on to my back, placing a hand on my stomach so I could rub the pain away.

My song ended so I put it on repeat. I don't know how, or why, but that song describes me so well. I looked up at th sky and saw that the whole sky was full of dark rain clouds.

_'Great. Just great.'_

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

"O.k., so we know one thing. We can't find Logan.. He couldv'e left a-" Carlos was stopped in mid sentence by James, who was holding a small blue sheet of paper. "A note?" He asked.

They looked at the paper and Kendall read it out loud.

_Went to go kill myself. Just kidding, I went to go think.  
-L_

Kendall let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. James looked sad. _'So he still thinks that way. I'm not doing a very good job as his older brother. I guess I'll have to talk to him about this later.'_

"I know where he is." Kendall said. They followed Kendall to the roof and stopped when they heard Logan's soft angelic voice.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_"Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out of place? Like somehow you just don't belong, and no one understands you. _

_Do you ever wanna run away? Do you lock yourself in your room? With the radio on turned up so loud that no one hears you screaming. No you don't know what it's like, when nothing feels alright. No you don't know what it's like to be like me._

_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark. To be kicked, when you're down and feel like you've been pushed around. To be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you. No you don't know what it's like._

_Welcome to My Life"_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The boys walked and stood in front of Logan. He pulled out his earbuds out and stared at his friends. "What's up guys?" he three stared in disbelief. "Oh you know, not much. We were just wondering why you were up here. In the rain!" Carlos exclaimed.

Logan shifted slightly and it was then that James noticed something shiny sticking out of Logan's jacket pocket. "Guys, I think we should go back to the apartment." he said, staring at the shiny object.

When they walked in, James told the boys that he and Logan needed to have a talk. Logan gulped and followed James to their room.

"Logan, what's in your pocket?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well I hope you enjoyed the very first chapter of UFR!

Next Time: James talks to Logan

Logan: Is James going to find out?

Maybe. Maybe not. I'm leaning towards yes but I like no so you can suffer.

Logan: Meanie. But I love you.

Love you too Logie Bear

Until Then...

Love Peace and Slash:

Hikari!


	2. The Talk

Howdy! Are ya'll ready for this new chapter? You are? Good because I am too. So let's get this show on the road! It's Disclaimer Time!

Kendall: Once she wins the bid on ebay. We will own Hikari!

Thanks Kendall? I love you!

Kendall: I love you too.

Awwww. *hugs Kendall*

Now On With The Fic!

'thinking' "talking"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 1: The Talk

"Logan what's in your pocket?"

Logan put his hand in his pocket and closed the switchblade. He tried to remove it, but James took hold of his hand and grabbed it. "What's this Logan? Why do you have this?" James asked.

When Logan didn't answer, James brought Kendall and Carlos in the room, so that they could block the doors. "Logan, give me your arms." James said softly. "What is this, Intervention? Guys, let me go. Nothing is wrong with me. Seriously. Plus, I really really really have to pee."

Kendall looked at Logan with sad eyes. "C'mon Logie. We wont treat you any differently. Just let us see your arms." he said. Logan shook his head fiercely. "No. You will treat me differently. Look, if it was something bad and that it was bothering me ; don't you think I would tell you?" he asked, silently hoping that his plan to get them to leave would work.

Epic fail. The guys grabbed Logan and James managed to lift Logan's sleeves up while the boy struggled. They gasped and Logan knew that they had found his scars and his cuts. "Logan." He heard James whisper. When Kendall and Carlos let him go, Logan skillfully, yet quietly, retrieved his knife.

"Why would you do this to yourself? Is it my fault? Please tell me that it's my fault." James said._ 'Of course it's my fault. I let this happen. I should've watched him more carefully. I'm the worst big brother in the history of big brothers.'_

Logan let the silent tears fall. "It's not your fault. It's mine. Everything is my fault. Always is." he mumbled, right before he ran out of his room and into the pouring rain.

Carlos looked at the boy leave, then he looked at Kendall and James"Well we fucked up." They stared at him in complete and utter disbelief. "How?" Kendall yelled. "Well." Carlos began. "Logan probably would have told us when he was ready. But instead, we decided to play intervention and now, he feels like crap, and he blames himself. Face it, we fucked up."

Deep down inside, Kendall and James knew that Carlos was right. They forced Logan to stay and they made him feel uncomfortable. But they had no idea how Logan felt. To Logan, it was like getting raped. But without the rape. "You're right Carlos. So who's going to talk to Logan when he get's back?" Kendall asked.

James raised his hand and lowered his head. "I'll do it. I failed at being a brother so I have to do it." But now that he thought about it, Kendall objected to his statement. "No. I'll do it. I failed as his boyfriend so I should be the one to talk to him." The two began to argue and Carlos finally couldn't handle it.

" We'll all talk to Logan. Just, both of you, shut your traps!" Carlos yelled. _'Idiots'_

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

Logan quietly walked inside 2J, soaking wet.. His eyes were red and puffy and he couldn't stop sniffling. "Logan!" he flinched, but soon melted into the warmth he recieved form a baby blue towel. He felt himself being led to his room, as well as his clothes being pulled off of his body.

"No. Stop, please." he whimpered. Being in the rain had brought back some memories of his childhood and it really didn't help that his clothes were being taken off his body. He backed up sliightly, trying to get away from whatever was going to hurt him. But he hit the wall.

"Logan, baby, it's me Kendall." the blonde said and Logan felt relieved. "Babe, you need to put some clothes on. I- we don't want you to get sick." Kendall said. Logan nodded and he quickly put on a pair of balck and white boxers. He looked up and Kendall and half smiled.

The blonde returned the smile and took his boyfriend ny the hand. The two walked into the living room and just as Logan began to feel comfortable, he immeaditely began to feel uncomfortable.

James and Carlos were sitting on the couch, with sad looks on their faces. Kendall led Logan over to them and the couple sat down. "Logan." James whispered and Logan could tell that by the way James sounded, that his big brother had been crying.

James slid off the couch and knealt down in front of the younger boy. " I won't force you to explain. But please Logan, please, tell me why you would even consider cutting yourself, let alone doing it. Why would you do this to yourself? Why?" James pleaded and Logan, who is not good when under pressure, snapped.

"Because! If you were me and you had my crappy life, what would you do? I needed to do this to myself. Do I regret cutting? Maybe. But do I want or need you guys to feel sorry for me? No! If this is my way of coping with my crappy life then shouldn't I be able to continue?"

James jumped up in shock. "No! You can't! Logan we love you, we really do. You can come to us can't you? Do you really need to cut yourself?"

Logan shed a tear. " No, I don't." he whispered. He grabbed his arm and ran his thumb gently over his fresh cuts. "It's just so easy and I don't know what else to do." he said.

Carlos grabbed Logan and pulled him into a hug. "You have us. We're going to help you. We will always be here for you Logie, remember that." James looked at Logan and sighed. "What do you want us to do when your father comes over?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Logan looked at James then to Kendall and Carlos, then back to James. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. My father is my problem and I will handle him. You guys." he pointed to the three in front of him. "Are going to act like nothing is wrong. Why do you need to know now James?" he asked curiously.

James looked down, suddenly deciding to find the floor interesting. "Well that would be an easy one. Umm Logan, your dad is coming tomorrow."

Logan's heart stopped for a minute. He reached for his blade and might have done the weirdest thing the guys have seen. Logan was crying on the floor. From laughing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Two chapters in one and I am tired! Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait to read your reviews!

Next Time: Logan's reaction

Until Then...

Love Peace and Slash:

Hikari!


	3. Are You Serious?

Heyy there peoples! I'm glad ya'll liked the last chapter! It made me soooo happy! Now I have some good news and some better news. The good news is that, there is no bad news and the better news is that U.F.R is now going to be updated on Fridays! I had to get rid of a story and now this one has an updating schedule! Well, there's the news I hope you enjoyed this little piece of information!

It's Disclaimer Time!

James: Hikari doesn't own us! At least, not yet.

Thanks James!

Now On With The Fic!

_'thinking' _"talking"_**'J.J.'**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 3: Are You Serious?

Logan was crying, from laughing, but he was crying. "Nice one James. Funny. Don't do that again because that scared the crap out of me. But seriously, when is he coming?" he asked. James kept his head down when he answered and he could feel Logan staring at him with pleading eyes.

"I wish I was lying to you Logan. I really do. But your father is coming tomorrow. No lie." he replied. He looked at his little brother, who had a look of complete and utter shock. 'When did you find this out?" he whispered. "Mrs. Knight called while you were out. I'm so sorry Logan." he said. Logan turned around and felt comfort in the arms of his boyfriend.

Kendall began to rub Logan's back when the younger boy let a sob escape. Earlier, he thought James was joking and he couldn't help but have a laughing fit ; because while he was out in the rain, he might have gone to the candy store. _**'I told you it was a bad idea to eat candy. Jellybeans, Sour Punch Straws, Pixi Stix's, and a coke is way too much sugar for you.' **_

"It's going to be okay Logie. It's going to be okay. I'm here for you." Logan nodded and he and Kendall sat down. Kendall wrapped an arm around Logan's waist and gave his other hand to Logan, so he could hold it. James and Carlos did the same and everyone sat in silence.

No one spoke for five whole minutes, that is, until Carlos suggested they play truth or dare. What he failed to tell them, is that the game was supposed to help Logan forget about his father visiting. Did it work? Well let's find out...

They sat in an unfinished square,Kendall and Logan on one side, while James and Carlos were on the opposite side.

"O.k. Kendall, truth or dare?"

Kendall hesitated. "... Dare...?"

James smirked and whispered the dare to Carlos, who snickered. "I dare you to wear a dress." Kendall groaned, glared, and growled before he went to his moms closet. He came back in a short black dress with ruffles on the skirt part of the dress. He wore a bra, which was clearly stuffed and high heels that made his feet uncomfortable.

James and Carlos started clapping and cheering. Kendall's face turned red, obviously from anger and he stormed out, arriving back to the living room in a pair of red boxers. "Kill joy." Carlos said, feigning sadness. Carlos and James laughed and Kendall fought the urge to slap the pretty boy and the Latino across the face.

Carlos finally stopped laughing and took a deep breath. "Logan, truth or dare?" he asked. Logan didn't answer. All Logan did was stare at the floor with a scared, lost look on his face. "Logan?"

When Logan made no sign of answering or of movement, the boys crowded around the dark haired teen to make sure that he was okay. "Logan?" James asked. "Logan are you okay?" Kendall asked. Carlos thought of a better way to wake their friend.

He placed both of his hand on Logan's shoulders and began to shake him. "Logan are you in there?" he shouted. Logan looked up. "Guys, I'm sorry. I don't feel like playing right now. I'm going to bed. Night." he got up and left with Kendall following. James decided to spend the night with Carlos, not that the teen minded.

Kendall walked in Logan's room and wrapped his arms around the shorter teen's waist. "I just don't want him here. I'm scared Kendall." Logan admitted. Kendall stood shocked. Logan never told anyone things like this. He didn't want to burden anybody with his troubles. That was why he never told anyone about the cutting.

'You'll be fine Logie. C'mon, let's get to sleep." They laid down and drifted into a shallow, dreamless sleep. Logan didn't want to sleep. Logan wanted to flee the country. However, he knew it was useless. He snuggled closer to Kendall and let out a deep sigh.

He couldn't wait for his nightmare to begin.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well that's the chapter!

Kendall: A Dress!

I thought I told you not to get your man panties in bunch. It's just a dress. Calm down Ken.

Kendall: Fine.

I love you too.

Next Time: Just take a guess.

Until Then...

Love Peace and Ever-loving Slash:

Hikari!


	4. Unwanted Family Reunion

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is for Lozo153! Now it's... Disclaimer Time!

Carlos: We wish that Hikari Melanie owned us. But sadly, she doesn't.

Thanks Carlos! I luffles you!

Carlos: I luffles you too.

Yayz! *hugs*

Now On With The Fic!

'thinking' "talking"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 4: Unwanted Family Reunion

There was a loud knock on the door that caused Logan to wake up. He pulled Kendall's arms off of him before he started walking towards the door. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Logan slowly opend the door to their apartment.

"Hello there, son."

Logan knew that voice. What am I saying? Of course he knew that voice. He knew who it belonged to because it called him son.

"Hello father. How have you been?" he asked. His father eyed him. Looking up from the top of his blackish brown hair, to their new black carpet. "Been doing good. Ten years in jail really changes a person."_ 'You little piece of shit. I'm going to get the revenge I've been waiting to give you.' _he thought.

By now, the rest of Big Time Rush walked in and James was shocked. "Hello there James. I see you finally achieved your dream of becoming famous." James nodded. "Yes sir. It's very fun. Being here with my friends while living the dream." he replied. "Oh!" Logan mad a sound of surprise. "Father, this is Carlos and this is my boyfriend Kendall." he put the emphasis on boyfriend to see how his father would react. "Kendall, Carlos, this is my father Robert Mitchell." the three shook hands and the boys led Robert to his room.

_'I really wish he would go stay at a rat infested motel.'_ Logan thought angrily. He yawned and leaned on Kendall. Kendall wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and led him to the kitchen.

"Logan, are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah. I'm just tired. Sorry." he said. Kendall shrugged. "No problem. Let's go to the pool. It would wake you up, plus, I want to swim with my boyfriend!" he exclaimed. Logan laughed and all the boys went to chang into their swim trunks.

They all left a few minutes later, with fake smiles on and Robert Mitchell thought that it was the perfect time to go snoop through everyone's things. Starting with James and ending with Logan.

He didn't find anything when going through James' stuff. Mainly because all James owned was his clothes, tropheys, combs, his man cuda spray, and hair care products. In Carlos' things, he found helmet magazines, hockey tropheys, family photo's, clothes, and a half eaten sandwhich. When he went through Kendall's drawers, he really didn't find anything. All that was found was hockey tropheys, family photo's, Big Time Rush photo's, and lyric sheets.

And lastly, Logan's things. He had to have found something right? Wrong. All Logan had was hockey stuff, academic awards, pictures, drawings, and medical books. "These boys are boring!" he exclaimed. Why couldn't he find anything?Maybe it was because these boys had nothing to hide. They were like brothers,well, with the exception of the dating.

He heard the door unlock and he scrambled over to the couch. He looked back and he inwardly smirked at the person in the doorway. Logan stood right in the center of the door, saying goodbye to Tyler, the juice box kid while he was also trying to get pool water out of his ears.

Logan closed the door and when he turned around, he nearly jumped out of his skin. "Shit! Don't do that dad. You scared the crap out of me." That was the plan. Act normal and maybe the big scary child molester/ abuser would go away. "Sorry for scaring you son. Say, do you want to watch some t.v.? We could spend time together. Catch up on all those lost years. Get to know each other." Robert kept pushing.

_'Yeah, getting to know your punching bag. Can't wait.' _Logan thought sarcastically. " Uhh... Sure. Just let me go take a shower and get dressed." '_Then you can hit me all you want.' _Logan thought as he inched his way past his father, before running to the shower.

Unfortunately, the shower didn't last long enough. A few minutes later, Logan came back into the living room, fully clothed, and scared out of his mind.

He and his father were alone now. With no one around, Logan was going to die.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Did you like it? I understand if you don't. But did you like it? I hope you did.

Now, I know that I said Friday is U.F.R's updating day. But let's be honest. Who really thinks I'm going to update on just one day? To tell you the truth, I'm like four chapters ahead. Yeah, I'm already writing chapter eight. Soon to start chapter nine. Does that make ya'll happy?

Well, I know this will. I'm going to be updating again later on today!

Sooo Next Time: Alone Time is never a good time.

Until Then...

Love Peace and Ever Loving Slash:

Hikari!


	5. Alone

Waz up mah BTR peeps? Let's get this show on the Big Time Rush road. It's Disclaimer Time!

Kendall: 'Kari doesn't own us... Sadly.

Thanks Ken!

NOw On With The Fic!

_'thinking' _"talking'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 5: Alone

There was an uncomfortable silence in 2J as Logan and his father sat next to each other on the odd L- shaped couch. _'Five minutes! Why can't he hit me already? Does he need the suspense?' _Logan shouted in his mind. What exactly was his father planning?

Finally, Logan couldn't handle the akward and uncomfortable silence and he snapped. "Why aren't you hitting me!" he yelled. Robert looked up at his son in fake confusion. "Do you want me to hit you?" he asked. Logan growled at his father. "Enough of your bullshit Robert. I know you didn't come over here to so we can catch up."

Robert smirked at his smart son. "So you knew all along?" Logan nodded triumphantly, a frown still on his beautiful face. "Good. Then that means that I can do this." he got up and quickly punched Logan. Hard. This was fun, well to Robert. He missed beating his son,so it was only natural that a sick, warm fuzzy feeling flowed through his body.

He kept punching Logan and he laughed. "Have you had enough?" he asked evilly. Logan smirked as he was holding his now, severely bruised stomach. "Is- Is that all you got? Because this is 've put me through worse so to me, this is like a slap in the face." he said. _'I take that back this hurts like hell! I wish he would stop!'_

Robert kicked Logan, earning a painful moan from the boy. He didn't seem to know how much he should beat his son, but he knew that he wasn't done. He proceeded to punch Logan some more until the genius passed out. Robert smirked and picked the boy up, earning a sharp cry from his son. _'Ahh, just like old times._' he thought as he took Logan to his room.

He laid Logan down and covered him up with the bed sheets. Not of love. He didn't want his son's friends to get suspicious. Wouldn't you think that something was wrong if your friend was sprawled out on the floor moaning in pain?

You would and Robert Mitchell knew that if his son was just randomly on the floor, his friends would think that something was up. And we can't have that now can we?

_'I'm not through with you son. You're about to get everything that's coming to you. What you deserve.' _and with that thought, Robert Mitchell closed the door to his son's room so he could plot some much needed revenge.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Didn't I say I would up date again? I hope you liked the chapter! I want to give a heads up. Two more chapters and I'm pretty sure that you guys will hate me.

Next Time: Stuff Happens.

Until Then...

Love Peace and Slash:

Hikari!


	6. I'm Fine

Heyy Peoples! It's Disclaimer Time!

James: Once Hikari owns us, I shall make her wear make up!

Now I'm not completely sure that I want to own you now. But thanks anyway James!

James: No make up?

No make up James. No make up.

Now On With The Fic!

_'thinking' _"talking"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 6: I'm Fine

Kendall, James, and Carlos walked inside 2J, laughing their asses off. A few minutes after Logan had left, Kendall had pushed all three of the Jennifers into the Palm Woods pool. "Kendall, man, that was awesome! How did you manage to pull that off?" Carlos asked.

"It's not that hard Carlitos. All you have to do is push one, wait till the other two turn around, then push them. Easy as pie. Hey where's Logan?" Kendall asked. The guys looked around, and well what do you know? No Logan could be found... in the living room.

But Kendall, being the awesome boyfriend he is, walked over to Logan and James' room ; soon to be his and Logan's room and enough, he heard the shower running. He smiled before walking out of the room to go join James and Carlos in the viewing of the television.

Meanwhile, with Logan... in the shower...

Logan's P.O.V.

It hurt so bad. My stomach was now officially bruised. Purple, blue, and black spots covered my abdomen and it hurt! I shouldn't have challenged him. I knew it was a bad idea, but I decided to do it anyway. I won't lie though ; it was pretty fun challenging my father.

He's not stupid that's for sure. He knows not to hit me where people can see the bruise. I tired to rub the soap on my body, but the lightest of touches made me hiss in pain. Before I knew it, the water was off, and I was bandaging my stomach.

Did I mention that it hurt? Well it did. Like a bitch! As I wrapped the last of the bandage around me, I secured it, and put on a black V-neck. Plus, I put my pants on, with the boxers! Ha, this is not the time to be joking about my pants and my boxers. They are blue with black splattered all over. The boxers, not the pants!

Normal P.O.V.

Logan chuckled, which resulted to pain, and he walked into the living room. He sat next to Kendall and guess what happened? Kendall pulled Logan into his lap, with his arms wrapped tightly around him. Yeah, can you guess how much pain he is in now?

"Logan are you okay?" Kendall asked. Logan's boyfriend showed genuine concern. But Logan wasn't going to tell him what was really wrong. Robert Mitchell was his problem remember?_ 'Fuck! I wish he wouldn't hold me right now.' _Logan thought painfully. "I-I-'m fine Kendall. But could you, you know, loosen your grip?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Kendall loosened his grip just that much, making Logan sigh contently. The black haired brunette snuggled closer to his boyfriend and fell into a semi-peaceful sleep. James, Kendall, and Carlos waited till Logan's breathing evened out before everyone turned to James.

"He's hiding something. For as long as I've known him, he doesn't just hiss in pain when you hold him." James said. The pretty boy was right and Carlos knew just what to do.

He walked up to the sleeping Logan, which wasn't that far, and he gently lifted his shirt up. They all saw the bandages, too bad they didn't see what was hiding behind those pearly white ribbons.

All the boys knew was that Logan was not okay and he probably wouldn't be for a while. They wouldn't question him, since they knew that he would deny everything. But they were going to keep an eye on their little genius. Because they were best friends, and as the saying goes: What are friends for?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I didn't really like this chapter. I don't know why, but I don't like it. I hope you liked it!

Next Time: Where are friends when you need them?

I don't think Logan is going to be so happy.

**I NEED YOUR HELP: **This story is almost halfway over! Now, as I said in Broken Heart that I would make a James x Logan fic, I need help picking the right story! So here are the choices:

**A**. _**Saving You**_: Logan is in an abusive relationship, but no one knows. So when Logan comes back to 2J with bruises James can only blame one person.

**B**. _**Big Time Fever:**_ Logan isn't acting right. In fact, Logan isn't even himself. The boys guess Hollywood Fever. But they were wrong. They didn't know how wrong they were.

**C: **_**Not Important**_: Logan thinks he isn't important. Can James change that?

**D**. _**Mute**_: Logan has never talked and no one knows why. They guys think that he's a mute. But when James spends time with Logan, can Logan find his voice?

and I have one Cargan that might turn into a Jogan.

**E**. _**The Bet: **_Kendall and Carlos bet that James can't get a date with Logan. But when Logan finds out, will things ever be the same?

Help me PLEASE! I'm begging you!

Logan: I like E!

That's because your favorite letter is "E" Logie Bear.

I'll see you guys later!

Until Then...

Love Peace and Slash:

Hikari!


	7. Help Me

Hey! Not much to say other than...

It's Disclaimer Time!

Logan: Hikari doesn't own us. We wished she did but she doesn't.

Thanks Logie Bear!

Now On With The Fic!

_'thinking' _"talking" _**'J.J.' **__(( Text Message ))_

**Warning:** If you are a die hard Logan lover, I suggest a pillow. You never know when you might scream... cry... It works for many different uses. I'm just sayin'.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 7: Help Me:

It had been a week since Robert Mitchell had came to stay with the boys and over time, he had slowly gained an ounce of trust from Kendall and Carlos. But James knew that something was wrong. Robert was just waiting for a bigger attack.

During this week, Robert hadn't laid a hand on his son. But that didn't mean that Logan was okay. Because even though he hadn't been touched, he had been talked to. "Worthless, good for nothing, waste of space, useless", and so many more harmful words were burned into Logan's mind.

He had promised James that he would stop sadly, he broke that promise. Every night, Logan would cut, thinking about who he was and why God put a good for nothing child on this beautiful earth. He never did get the answer he was looking for. Somehow, the only good thing that had happened over the week was Logan's stomach was slowly getting better. This week had been peaceful.

But that was all about to end.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

We follow Logan to where he is now. In his dad's car. With his dad. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew that it wasn't going to be good._ 'Where are we going? Am I going to die?' _the boy asked himself.

_**'I don't think you're going to die. Who knows, maybe he's taking you to go get some ice cream.' **_J.J. responded. _'Smart ass.' _Logan thought. Suddenly the car stopped and Robert, along with a confused Logan exited the car.

The smart child looked around and saw that they were practically in the middle of nowhere. He saw trees, bushes, grass, and everything else that 'nowhere' seems to have.

"Hey Robert, where are-" Logan was cut off by a hard punch to the face. "Fucking bastard. You planned this." Logan muttered. His father smirked and kicked him the side, earning a painful cry from Logan, plus a sickening crack from his side. Robert tried to punch his son again, but Logan dodged, managing to give one hard blow to his father's stomach.

Robert groaned, before punching Logan in the gut. This was war. Logan and his father were going at each other, puncch for punch, kick for kick, and slap for slap. So even though Logan was a pretty decent fighter, he was also an amazing punching bag.

All throughout the fight, both boys had obtained scratches. Robert had a few scartches on his arms and his face, minor bruising on his stomach, and a possible concussion. He didn't stop. He was going to make his son suffer.

While Logan didn't know how much more pain he could handle. Currently, he had a bruise on his cheek, more stomach bruising than before, possibly a broken or cracked rib(s), and a concussion. He stepped back, causing him to trip over a rock. He fell on his back and Robert took the chance.

He walked over to Logan and began ripping his clothes off. Logan didn't have enough time to run away before he felt absolute pain in the lower half of his body.

He cried out in pain and the tears wouldn't stop. Words of "No, stop, and no more." spilled from the teenagers mouth, and before he knew it, Robert stopped. Or maybe he was finished. Logan couldn't tell anymore. Hell, Logan couldn't even tell his left hand from his right hand. All the genius knew, was that he needed help.

Get dressed. I'm not through with you." It was like the five year old logan had returned. The plae boy had his clothes on in a painful record time. He turned to his father, who had a menacing smirk on his face.

"Have you finally had enough?" he asked._** 'Logan when I tell you to, you need to run. Don't question me, just do it and don't stop.' **_J.J. said urgently. He truly feared for Logan's life once Robert held something in his hand. It was a gun.

'_**Logan run!' **_and Logan ran. He dogded trees, logs, bushes, and branches as he was running away from his father. He knew he could escape the man, but he could do nothing to escape the pain in his body.

He heard a loud bang and he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his upper right arm. When he looked down, he saw that he was bleeding. _**'Logan you need to stop. You've just been shot. Stop running, please.'**_

Logan did as he was told, he took his phone and texted James. The only thing he was able to do was text two words.

_(( Help Me ))_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

How many people hate me? Like, honestly hate me? I'm soooo sorry. I was crying so much while writing this chapter.

Next Time: I can't tell. But it focuses on Logan.

Until Then...

Love Peace and Slash

Hikari!


	8. Not Wanted

Waz up mah BTR peeps? Thanks for the awesome reviews! So now it's...

Disclamier Time!

Carlos: Hikari doesn't own us. Because if she did, I'd take her shopping.

But I don't like to go shopping.

Carlos: You can get clothes you want.

Yayz! O.k. I'll go.

Now On With The Fic!

_'Thinking'_ "Talking" _**'J.J.'**_ / Flashback / _((Text Message )) _**Sign Language**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 8: Not Wanted

Logan sat against one of the trees and sighed. Well, more like took in a breath than exhailed in pain. He was losing blood, but he concluded that it would be around two and a half hours till he had lost enough to be close to dying. His vision went from focused to unfocused. His head and it hurt to breathe. If only he could just get some slee-

_**'You're not going to sleep. If you do, you might not wake up again. So stay awake and everything will be okay.' **_J.J. said calmly. Logan turned his head, groaning at the pain he had recieved from that little action._ 'My head hurts J.J. Don't like this pain.' _he told the voice.

"Not wanted." Holy crap. Logan just heard his father. But that's impossible. Afterhe shot Logan, he left. So why could Logaan hear him? "You're not wanted Logan. That's why your friends aren't here. Because they could care less if you died." What the hell was happening? Logan never heard his father's voice unless the bastard was actually talking to him. He wasn't talking to him was he?

Logan shakily stood up and began looking around. Nope his father wasn't near him, so where did the voice come from? **'It's the concussion. You need to quit walking around and just rest- I mean sit down!'** J.J. exclaimed

Logan sat and looked at the sights around him. There was nothing out here. _'Nothing.'_ Logan thought sadly. Oh Damn it all! Was everything in this damn forest going to remind him of his father?

The boy began having a violent coughing fit, a very painful coughing fit. When he finally stopped, he checked over himself, looking for any sign of a serious injury. Nothing too serious. Well there probably was, but Logan couldn't think straight right now. So we would probably never know.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

James walked into his and Carlos' room to check his phone. He saw it vibrating and figured he had a text. Sure enough, he was right.

_1 Text Message  
From: Lil' Bro  
Recieved 10 minutes ago_

James opened the text and read the two words, before he immeaditely started to text back. "Where are you?" he asked while he typed.

_(( Idk. Hurt. Help me Jamie.))_

_'Jamie' _James thought. That's what Logan called James when he was little and in extreme pain.

/ Flashback/

Eight year old James held a crying seven year old Logan. It had been one year since Logan came to live with James, not that James cared, but Logan was still in bad shape.

**"What's wrong Logie?"** James asked. Logan never answered with words, but instead, he answered with sign language.

**"My head hurts Jamie." **

**"On a scale of one to five how bad is it?"** Logan said it was a four, but James couldn't do anything since his parents were'nt home. So all he could do was hold his little brother until his mom returned from the store.

/ End Flashback /

James paced the room, trying to figure out a way to find Logan. He picked up his phone and quickly texted the younger boy. "I'm going to find you Logan."

_(( Bring help. Need ambulance please. ))_

James gasped, quickly texted Gustavo and the rest of Big Time Rush befor ehe bolted out of the apartment.

He needed to find Logan.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

Logan's breathng had gone from normal, to slightly shallow. This was bad. If James and the guys didn't find him soon. Then Logan would die.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Poor Logie! I can't believe I'm doing this! I might end up killing my Logie Bear!

Next Time: The guys try to find Logan

Until Then...

Love Peace and Slash:

Hikari!


	9. Where is Logan?

Heyy! What's up! Guess what time it is? No answers? Well I'll tell ya.

It's Disclaimer Time!

Kendall: Hikari doesn't own anything but the plot and J.J.!

Thanks Kendall!

Now On With The Fic!

_'Thinking'_ "Talking"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 9: Where is Logan?

Everybody met at Rocque Records so they could figure out how they were going to find Logan. Nobody could believe that Logan hadd gone 'missing', although they did and every one of the boys was worried. Even Gustavo was worried!

The record producer kept pacing and babbling about how they needed Logan. How the band needed the dog, but they knew that he didn't mean it. Secretly, Logan was Gustavo's favorite of the boys. Mainly because Logan believed in logic and he could hold a decent conversation. Plus, the kid was funny.

James paced and the boys thought he would eventually burn a hole through the floor. "James! Gustavo! Quit pacing, you're making me dizzy. Now we need to figure out where Logan is. Any idea's?" Kendall asked.

"Oh! We could drive around an yell Logan's name and wait to see if he responds!" Carlos exclaimed. "No." James said. Everyone, but Gustavo kept throwing idea's on how to find their friend and after ten minutes of arguing, Gustavo remebered the only way that would get them to Logan.

"No! We sho-"

"Enough!" Gustavo yelled. "Now, I didn't think this would happen, but I'm glad I did it. In each of your cell phones, there is a tracking device, specifically if something like this were to happen. So now we can find Logan." The producer said calmly.

The boys were extremely happy and they all began to run out of the building, until James remembered Logan's text. "Wait!' he yelled. Everyone stopped and stared at the boy. "What?" Carlos asked. "We need an ambulance. Logan said he was hurt and that we needed to bring one. Let's go."

But no one left. Everyubody just stood in their places. It must have been life threatining if Logan needed ambulances. _'Logan'_ Kendall thought sadly. He didn't want his boyfriend to die, they had just got together!

Carlos began freaking out. If Logan died, who would talk Carlos out of jumping off the Palm Woods roof? Surely not Kendall or James. Because really, if Carlos could make it from the roof to the pool without killing himself, then James and Kendall would do it too.

"Well we aren't helping Logan by standing here! Gustavo call for help. Boys follow me into the car. Move!" James shouted.

Gustavo had an ambulance at Rocque Records in less than fifteen minutes. He told them about Logan, explaining that the sixteen year old was extremely hurt. He told them, that in order to find Logan, they needed to follow Gustavo. They agreed and everyone left. Because in all honesty,

Who knew how much time Logan had left?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I can't believe what I'm doing to you guys! What is wrong with me! I have bad news! This story is almost over! I iz sorry!

Next Time: Finding Logan

Unitl Then...

love Peace and Slash:

Hikari!


	10. Found You

Heyy! I'm on a roll! lolz. You know what time it is? That's right.

It's Disclaimer Time!

James: Hikari doesn't own us.

Thanks Jamie Bear!

Now On With The Fic!

_'Thinking'_ "Talking" _**'J.J.' **_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 10: Found You

Logan's vision had gone from bad to worse. He couldn't keep his eyes open, his vision was now blurry, and he desperately wanted to sleep. _'Sleep now?' _he asked J.J. tiredly._** 'No! Stay awake, they'll be here. Just hang on!' **_the voice shouted desperately.

Logan nodded, but he was pretty sure that he wasn't going to make it. His brteathing had become slower and he was paler than he was before. He had been out here losing blood for almost an hour and a half. Both from the bullet, a head injury, and the rape.

He turned over and groaned in pain. Logan wasn't going to live. He was positive that he was going to die. _'Well this is a sad way to go.'_ Logan thought. Why did he have to die?

But after a few minutes had passed, Logan began to hear some familiar voices. "Logan?" That was James. "Logan?" That was Kendall. "Logie!" That was Carlos. "LOGAN!" and that was... Gustavo? What the hell was Gustavo doing here?

"I found him!" James shouted. Logan felt himself being liffted up and placed onto James' back. "Sleep. Can I go to sleep Jamie?" Logan asked, but he became sad when James strictly told him no.

"We're almost ther Logan. Just hang on." Carlos said softly and he was right. It wasn't long before Logan was being carefully placed on a stretcher, an oxygen mask now on his face, and slowly being loaded into the ambulance.

While on the way to the hospital, Logan, against everyone's wishes, had finally obtained the sleep he wanted so badly.

It only took an twenty minutes to reach the hospital. Whneveryone exited their vehicle's, Logan was quickly rushed away to the ER ; leaving Kendall, James, and Carlos to wonder if their friend was going to be okay.

( 2 Hours Later )

The waiting room was a little too quiet as the boys and Gustavo waited to hear the news about Logan.

"Logan Mitchell?"

the boys looked up with pleading eyes, the look begging the docter to say that their friend was going to be okay.

"Your friend is going to be...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I'm sooo mean! Why would I do that! I'm sorry!

Next Time: We find out if Logan is going to be ok.

Until Then...

Love Peace and Slash:

Hikari!


	11. You'll Be Okay

*comes out of hiding corner* H-heyy guys! So my friend Brianna told me that I should kill my Logie Bear. I decided that I would *coughing fit*

It's Disclaimer Time!

Carlos: Hikari doesn't own us... sadly.

Thanks Carlos!

Now On With The Fic!

_'thinking' _"talking"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 11: You'll Be Okay

"Your friend is going to be just fine." Docter Reed said. The boys could be heard throughout the hospital, cheering and hi-fiving each other. Logan was going to be okay. James was crying tears of joy, Carlos was laughing like he didin't have a care in the world, and Kendall just couldn't stop smiling.

"What's wrong with him?" Gustavo asked. Doctor Reed seemed to understand the producers question, so he cleared his throat to get the over joyed band of boys to quiet down.

"Well Mr. Mitchell has some severe bruising in the abdominal area, two broken ribs along with one cracked rib, a broken wrist, minor concussion, and it seems that he was raped then shot in the upper right arm."

"Robert Mitchell." James growled. Everyone stared at him with a confused look. "I know who did this to Logan. We need the cops. Can we see Logan?"

The doctor agreed and the boys bolted out of the waiting room to go see their friend. They stopped at room 302 and when they opened the door, they saw a bored Logan watching T.V.

As of right now, the black haired brunette had bandages wrapped around his stomach, stitches on his left cheek, a cast on his right wrist, and a bandage on the upper part of his right arm.

"Hey guys." he said. The boys stared at their friend in shock. "Is something wrong?" he asked. James walked over to Logan. "We brought the cops. Logan, you need to tell them about what your father did to you." James said softly, hoping his brother would say yes.

Logan took a minute to process and think about what James had said. "Fine." he sighed. "But only because I know that you wont leave me alone until I do." James smiled, signalling the guys to let Officer Garcia in.

"Hello there Logan. How are you? Bad question I know, but I have to ask." he said. Logan laughed. "Ow. Well, Mr. Garcia, I'm doing good considering that I'm in here because of my father." the boy said painfully.

"Your father put you in here? My Lord boy, you're banged up. What happened?" Carlos' father asked.

Logan began telling Officer Garcia about how he was driving with his father, the bad ass fighting, the rape, and getting shot. He told him how close he was to dying and that if James and the others hadn't found him in time, then Logan would have died.

"I owe them my life." Logan whispered before yawning. Mr. Garcia placed gently placed a hand on Logan's shoulder. "We will find him and put him where he belongs. Now get some rest, I'll see you soon. Bye boys." he said as he left the room.

Logan looked at his older brothers and his boyfriend with tired eyes. "well, you know. Don't feel sorry for me." he said, right before he closed his eyes and drifted off into dreamland.

All the boys gathered around Logan. Kendall gently held Logan's broken hand, James held Logan's good hand, and Carlos at Logan's bandaged stomach. The four fell asleep latched on to each other. Not even the nurses could tear them apart. They were so close and they always would be. Just as long as Logan was okay.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

This was crap. Well, the last few paragraphs were, and for that, I am sorry.

**I Need More Help!**

A few chapters back, I asked for everyone to vote for my next story and you did! But then I asked some friends. Now, two stories are tied and I need more help.

**A. **_**Mute**_: Logan has never talked and no one knows why. They guys think that he's a mute. But when James spends time with Logan, can Logan find his voice?

**B. **_**The Bet: **_Kendall and Carlos bet that James can't get a date with Logan. But when Logan finds out, will things ever be the same?

The fate of a James x Logan depends on you.

Thanks!

Next Time on Unwanted Family Reunion!: Good things come to those who wait.

Until Then...

Love Peace and Slash:

Hikari!


	12. Bye Bye

Waz up! Whose ready for the new chapter! I am! So let's get this show on the Big Time Rush road.

It's Disclaimer Time!

Kendall: Once Hikari owns us, you wont ever see us again.

Lies! I would totally share you four with the world!

Now On With The Fic!

_'thinking' _"talking"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 12: Bye Bye

It had only been a few days since the attack and Logan was already getting ready to leave the hospital. The boys were packing Logan's things together as they waited for the younger boy to get dressed.

"Logan, do you need help?" Kendall asked, groaning when James elbowed him. "If he does, I'm going to help him. I refuse to let you see my little brother's half naked of fully naked body." James growled before he walked into the tiny bathroom so he could help his brother.

Kendall stood in front of the door, mouth wide open in shock and confusion. "You just met the over protective side of Big Brother James. This isn't going to be the last time you see that side of him." Carlos laughed as he sat on the white hospital bed.

The two heard a bang and a bunch of laughter coming from the bathroom right before the door opened to reveal the laughing boys.

"I told you that if you did that that it would hurt! But you didn't listen." Logan laughed and James smiled. "Yes, but I thought it would be fun. Besides, you didn't object." Logan hit James lightly on the shoulder.

"O.k. I'm done laughing. It's hurting me." Logan said. Meanwhile, Kendall couldn't stop look- I mean staring at his boyfriend. Even though Logan hadn't healed at all, he still looked incredibly hot in everything he wore. No matter what it was.

So it didn't matter that Logan was wearing a black v-neck, his now favorite style of shirts, black cargo pants, his blue and black vans, and a black jacket. He still looked hot. Well, to Kendall he did. It might seem a little creepy if Carlos and James thought Logan looked hot considering that they were all brothers.

But sadly, Kendall's staring time and the boys' laughter was cut short when Doctor Reed walked in. "Ahhh, how are you today Logan?" he asked. Logan looked up, smiling. "Good. But my stomach keeps hurting because these dip wits keep making me laugh."

Doctor Reed chuckled. "Well take it easy. Remeber that you have to come back in a week to get your stitches removed. I'll see you then. Have a nice day boys." Everyone said their goodbyes and left. Although Logan left in a wheel chair, much to his disapointment.

"Logan!" Gustavo greeted. The producer smiled and waved, while the boys did the same. Kendall helped Logan into the black limo, settling next to Logan as James and Carlos sat across from the couple.

All throught the ride back to the apartment, the boys kept fussing over Logan because the road was so bumpy. "For the last time, I'm fine!" Logan shouted. It was clearly a lie because on the last bump, Logan yelped in pain and clutched his stomach in agony.

"We're home" he whimpered. They all walked out and stepped into the apartment. At the same time, the phone began to ring. It was for Logan. He picked the phone out of his brother's hand and began talking to the stranger.

"Yes this is he."

There was a long silence.

"O-O.k. Thank you. Bye."

Logan turned to look at the guys with a shocked, confused, and sad face.

"That was Officer Garcia. Guys, my father is dead."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well that's the chapter I hoped you liked it! Thanks to Miss Fenway for letting me kill Logan's father! I should thank her in the next chapter, and I am! But I wanted to thank her in this one too.

Next Time: Stuff happens.

Until Then...

Love Peace and Slash:


	13. Strange

Hikari!

What's up mah BTR friends! It's time to get this show on the road. You know what time it is! That's right...

It's Disclaimer Time!

James: She still doesn't own us! Because if she did I would probably spend way more time with Carlos and Kendall would spend every waking moment with Logan

So true. Thanks Jamie Bear!

Now On With The Fic!

_'Thinking'_ "Talking" ** Dreams**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 13: Strange

"Guys, my father is dead." Logan said. James could tell that the younger one was sad. Why? Look at what he did to Logan! His little brother had been in the hospital, a victom of child abuse and rape because of his father and Logan was feeling bad that he died?

"Logan.." James started but Logan stopped him. " I know that I should be feeling sorry or sad, but I am. He was my dad James! I don't know what to feel." Logan said sadly.

All the boys gave Logan a giant hug, which might have hurt him a little more than it should have. "I'm not saying that you shouldn't feel sad. I'm just trying to say that- that we're going to be here for you." James finished.

"The cops were right behind him. He was trying to out drive them but he didn't make the right turn. He ended up driving off the highway and he died on impact." Logan began to cry into Kendall's chest.

The blonde boyfriend rubbed his back in small circles. They had moved to the weirdly shaped couch, still listening to Logan's soft crying. They heard a hiccup and when they looked at Logan, they started to laugh.

"What's so *hic* funny?" Logan asked. The guys just laughed harder. "You hiccup funny." Carlos stated through his laughter. Logan pouted but he ended up laughing anyway. But his laughter didn't last long because his stomach began to hurt.

"Logan, are you going to be okay?" Kendall asked. Logan snuggled into his boyfriend's chest and sighed. "I'm going to be fine. You know, before I started running, he had this look on his face. like, he didn't want to shoot or like he knew that it was a bad idea. But what if I hadn't ran? Would I have been shot or would he have stopped and taken us to the hospital?"

That was a good question. But the boys were glad that Logan had ran. Because if he hadn't then he might not have been alive and hanging with his friends right now.

"Well guys, I think we should get to bed. It's getting pretty late." Kendall groaned and everyone went to their room, falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

** Logan's Dream **

Logan found himself in a black hall way. In front of him stood the one and only Robert Mitchell. "Hello there Logan." The dark haired boy grew frustrated. "The hell! First I hear you before I die and now I'm seeing you in my dreams!"

Robert stepped towards his injured son, making Logan take a step back. "What? You couldn't kill me in real life so now you're going to try and kill me in my dreams?" Logan asked, shocked when his father shook his head.

"I took it too far when I brought the gun out. I never meant for it to get this bad. I'm sorry." his father apologized.

_'This is bullshit. I've got to wake up. I've got to wake up. I have to wa-'_

** End Dream **

Logan bolted straight up into a sitting position, panting heavily. He couldn't believe that his father was in his dream. What was he saying? He just got out of the hospital so it was probably the pain. Right?

Well whatever the cause of this dream was, it didn't even matter because this was one of the strangest and scariest dreams in the whole wide world.

_'So strange.'_ Logan thought as he walked over to Kendall's bed. "Hey Kendall, can I sleep with you tonight?" His boyfriend smiled and scooted over so that Logan could have some room.

He didn't want to hold Logan because he feared that he would harm him. He didn't even hold him when he was snuggling with him earlier. But Logan , being the smartest sixteen year old boyfriend in the whole apartment, seemed to know what Kendall was thinking, so he grabbed Kendall's hand and wrapped it around his waist.

" See I'm fine. It's okay." Logan whispered. "I just don't want to hurt you Logie." Kendall replied. The two fell sound asleep a few minutes later, wrapped up in each others arms. Knowing that as long as they had each other, everything would be okay. No one could ever take that security that they had. No one.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

This was CRAP! I'm serious! This was the worst chapter ever! I'm sorry you had to read this. Thanks to Miss Fenway for letting me kill Logie Bear's father!

Next Time: Kendall and James. 'Nuff said.

Until Then...

Love Peace and Slash:

Hikari!


	14. Always

Hey People! Are ya'll ready for the new chapter? Well I am! So let's get this show on the road!

It's Disclaimer Time!

James: Hikari doesn't own us. Not yet.

Thanks Jamie Bear!

Now On With The Fic!

_'thinking'_ "talking" * With Kendall * - With James -

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 14: Always

*With Kendall*

Kendall woke up to the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Logan's head resyed on his chest, a peaceful look on his face, and small adorable snores were escaping from his mouth.

It was so adorable and Kendall loved it. Kendall loved the way Logan slept. But, Kendall loved everything about Logan. Come to think of it, there was nothing about Logan that Kendall didn't love.

Because if James hadn't befriended Logan and saved him from his bvastard of a father, then Logan probably wouldn't have met Kendall or he wouldn't be here at all. Kendall had to thank James for that.

But he couldn't right now. Because right now, Kendall had to go buy something. Something very important and that was filled with extreme sentimental value. Something that Logan would love.

The blonde haired boy quickly took a shower and got dressed before he grabbed his wallet and ran out of 2J

Today was going to be the greatest day ever.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

- With James -

Jameshad already been awake, searching for his tuxedo because, like Kendall, James planned to make this one of the greatest day ever. That is, as soon as he left to go buy the same sentimental item that Kendall was going to buy.

He turned to his sleeping boyfriend, who was cuddling with James' pillow, holding it tightly to his chest. _'Awww. Cute.'_ James thought. Although, he wished that he was the one Carlos was cuddling with.

Anyways, today, James was going to say it. What he was going to say, he didn't know and he was pretty sure that kiss wouldn't explain everything. That's why he was going to buy that sentimental something. All he knew was that when he said whatever he was going to say, he was going to be sure that it was sweet.

The pretty boy took one last look at his boyfriend, before grabbing his wallet and leaving the apartment.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

So about thirty miutes and a strawberry smoothie later, both boys were shocked to see each other in one of L.A.'s many jewelry stores.

"James? What are you doing here?" Kendall asked. James smiled shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Probably the same reason that you're here. Now are we going to just stand here or are we going to get the perfect gift for our boyfriends?" he asked.

"Boyfriend." Kendall replied and James agreed. Apparently, they could pick any piece of jewelry for any price because the owners daughter absolutley loved Big Time Rush.

All they had to do was a take a few pictures, give some autographs, and give the little child a hug and quick kiss on the cheek before they left with their expensive pieces of sentimental value.

Now all they had to do was wait for tonights dinner and everything would end up going perfectly. Nothing was going to change that. Not the dark clouds in the sky or the fact that they only had ten minutes to get to the studio. Wait, ten minutes?

"James! Recording. We're going to be late!" Kendall yelled. James gasped and the two began running for their lives, just barely being able to make it to the studio on time.

Nope! Not even this could ruin today.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yes, this chapter was bad. But it's only because the next chapter, which is the last, is the one that is supposed to be sweet and mushy. I already have it written down. But I'm not updating until tomorrow because tomorrow is a very special day. So I hope you enjoyed this crap.

Next Time: Dinner Time!

Until Then...

Love Peace and Slash:

Hikari!


	15. Our Happy Ending

Heyy peoples! So I would like to dedicate this chappy to my BFF Zoe! A.K.A Lozo153! Happy Birfday Zoe!

All the boys: Happy Birthday!

James: She's old!

Shut up! She's 13 you idiot.

It's Disclaimer Time!

Logan: Zoe and Hikari own us! I'm just kidding. They don't. But they wish they did.

Thanks Logan! [:

Now On With The Fic!

'Thinking' "Talking"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 15: Our Happy Ending

After a few hours in the recording studio, Kendall and James couldn't wait to get back home. "Aright boys, you're free to go. Get out of here. I can't stand looking at your faces." Gustavo joked. The boys cheered and ran out of the building.

While the guys were walking back, Kendall and James had asked their boyfriends out on a date. They agreed and because James and Kendall have great taste in resturaunts, the boys decided that they would go on a double date.

It was going to be the most romantic double date the boys would ever go on. They would go to dinner, followed by a lovely walk in the park. Sure, it was a date that they had already been on, but this date was going to be special.

Once all four arrived back to 2J and were now taking a shower, well Kendall and James were. Logan and Carlos had already gotten dressed.

Logan was wearing his now signature black v-neck, because he somehow had a million in his closet, black denim jean, his red and black vans, and a super dressy black jacket. His hair was gelled and spiked in different directions, making him look absolutely adorable.

Carlos was wearing a pure white v-neck, which would just happen to be James' lucky white V-neck because he loved James' shirts, he wore a pair of black jeans, blue and black vans, and a dark, very dark blue jacket.

But when Kendall and James walked out wearing matvhing outfits ; Logan and Carlos' breath were taken right out of them.

Their boyfriends wore the top half of a tuxedo, black jeans, and black sneakers. The two had their hair straightened, and if you looked close enough, you would see a little square shaped outline in their jacket pockets. Not that Logan or Carlos noticed. They were too busy staring at their incredibly hot boyfriends.

None of them knew why they each wore black pants, but they didn't care. Because they all looked incredibly hot.

"Are we ready to go?" James and Kendall asked. The boys nodded and took their boyfriends hands in their own and they all walked out the door for the best night ever.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Our Happy Ending pt2

The boys walked into a fancy resturaunt and began ordering their food. For Kendall and Logan, steak and salad with a side of breadsticks. For Carlos and James, steak, an over stuffed baked potato, and some vegetables on the side. It didn't really take long for their food to be served, or for their food to be eaten.

"This food was great! Thanks for bringing me here Kendall. I love you." That was the first time that Logan had said those three words to someone other than his older brother.

"Oh!" Kendall exclaimed. The blonde went down on one knee, taking Logan's hand in his and taking a little black box out of his pocket.

"For as long as we have been together, which isn't very long, you have made me the happiest teenager in the world. I promise to love, cherish, and prtect you forever. I know that we are too young to get married. So all I'm asking is... Logan, will you wait for me? For us?"

Logan jumped up in excitement. "Yes! Kendall I will. I promise." His boyfriend smiled and responded by slipping a gold ring on his finger.

"In my life, I can see that you were made for me. I'll be there to catch you if you fall. All the days I have prayed and the love that I have saved. With this ring, I'm giving you my all."

It was a little speech that the owner of the jewelry store insisted that Kendall and James say to their lovers.

Now, it was James' turn. The pretty boy knealt down, held his boyfriends hand, and took out a little black box.

"We haven't been together fo very long, but I feel that we were made for each other. I love you more than the moon loves the sun. Carlos Garcia, will you wait for me? For us? I promise to never stop loving you. I will make sure that as long as you are with me, you will never be ignored or neglected. Please Carlos?"

The Latino had Logan's exact reaction. He jumped up and began hugging James. "Yes! Yes James I do. I will wait." James smiled and responded by slipping a silver ring on Carlos' finger before he recited the speech.

"In my life, I can see that you were made for me. I'll be there to catch you if you fall. All the days I have prayed and the love that I have saved. With this ring, I'm giving you my all."

The resturaunt was full of "awws" and applause. The boys didn't even have to pay because it was so sweet. They were really lucky. By the time everyone had said congratulations to them, the boys left the resturaunt with smiles on their faces and began their walk in the park.

* 2J *

Once both couples had walked inside their apartment, they had decided to go to bed. Each of them wrapped up in each others arms.

* Kendall and Logan *

Logan had his head rested on Kendall's bare chest, eyes beginning to close at the rise and fall of his stomach. Kendall had his head leaning to the side, his hand was somehow rubbing Logan's stomach, which also helped him start to fall into his little sleeping state.

Logan looked up and Kendall looked down, both staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you Kendall" Logan said sleepily, finally falling asleep.

"I love you too Logie."

* James and Carlos *

Carlos and James were laying together, just looking up at the ceiling. Carlos, thinking about how perfect this night was, while James was thinking about how Carlos said yes. It was the best night for the both of them.

"I love you James."

"I love you too Carlos."

Everyone was now asleep, smiles on their faces as they slept next to their loved ones.

This truly was the best night ever. Nothing could change that.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The End.

I feel so terrible! I never wanted this story to end. I hope you all enjoyed Unwanted Family Reunion. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Again Happy Birfday Zoe!

I'll see ya'll later for my next story: Mute!

Until Then...

Love Pace and Slash:

Hikari!


End file.
